


living in ur mind rent-free!

by bizzarecore



Category: Half-Life
Genre: M/M, hope its good???, this is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarecore/pseuds/bizzarecore
Summary: Gordon Freeman seems to be doing relatively fine knowing that the black mesa incident is in his past, and that Benrey has been defeated for good. Until he has an unusual dream, and his computer appears to be infected by some sort of virus(that seems to be having a crush on him????)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	living in ur mind rent-free!

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is very short im sorry. like i said this is also the first time ive ever written fanfiction so it might not be super good.

It was at sunset, the air was thin and the sky was a beautiful blue-to-pink gradient. One of those sunsets that always make you gasp a little cause it’s so pretty, even though you’ve seen it about a million times. A man carefully opens the door to the balcony of his small apartment as he holds a big cup of tea in a shaky hand. He places the cup on a small garden table and sits down on the bench next to it. He takes a deep breath and casts a tired glance at the wispy clouds above. 

Despite all that had happened to him a few months ago, Gordon Freeman was trying to keep living life as normal as he could. As long as he kept moving, kept himself occupied, he wouldn`t have the time to really dwell on those horrible things he saw in the dark depths of the Black Mesa Facility. But despite Gordon mostly ignoring his problems and keeping all his emotions in a metaphorical box somewhere, he was still thankful that he kept in touch with the science team. The only people who know what he went through, and the only people he could really talk to about how he felt. He would actually be seeing Tommy tomorrow, and that felt good since he was honestly the most approachable when it came to opening up about emotions.

Gordon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the sun had set until he felt a cool breeze on his face and he realized that he should probably get some rest. He had found himself more exhausted after the black mesa incident, and he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that things were gonna be a little more difficult than before.  
He closed the door of his balcony behind him and walked through his kitchen and into the small bedroom, which he tried to only use for sleeping as to not make a habit of doing everything in bed. 

Gordon went to sleep, and immediately started dreaming. It was about Benrey. Obviously this wasn`t the first dream Gordon had had about the man-no, that’s not right. Gordon never found out exactly what Benrey was. For now he settled on calling him a being.  
The dreams Gordon usually had about Benrey were mostly just replayings of what happened on Xen, followed by Gordon waking up with a cold sweat and his heart racing with fear, then followed by relief that it was just a dream, that he’s not there anymore, hes safe now.  
But this dream was different. He was still on Xen, but instead of Benrey being a huge eldritch creature shooting at him and constantly changing shapes and size, he was just sitting there. In a crater filled partially with weird alien water, he sat calmly with his legs drawn up and his chin resting on his knees. Gordon didn’t want to move. He didn’t want Benrey to notice him, maybe it would provoke him and make him mad and this would be another nightmare. But Benrey did notice. He looked up at Gordon with his void-like eyes and got up from the position he was sitting in.  
The rest of the dream was vague and fuzzy, but Gordon remembers hearing singing, and the color pink. 

He woke up feeling like something was missing.


End file.
